Efecto Dominó
by Kaoru Black
Summary: En el momento de la selección, Harry no es sorteado a Gryffindor dando como consecuencia un cambio total en todos los acontemientos: Quirrell resultó ser más lógico, la Piedra quizá sea protegida y Voldemort ¿fracasó en su primer intento de recuperar su cuerpo? [Ambientado en el primer año de Harry]
1. En otra Casa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del reto especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro First Generation: The story before books.

.

.

 _ **¿Y si Harry Potter no hubiera sido seleccionado en Gryffindor?**_

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo I.

 _En otra Casa._

.

.

.

.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa en el Gran Comedor, hace pocos minutos que había acabado la Selección. Miraba a sus compañeros hablar con amenos, algunos comenzaban a contarse qué hicieron en las vacaciones, lo emocionados que se encontraban con reecontrarse con viejos conocidos, incluson charlaban sobre lo que esperaban hacer ese año; sonrió, no podía estar en mejor lugar.

Nadie se había dirigido hacia él como El-Niño-Que-Vivió o lo trataban como las personas en el Caldero Chorreante, de hecho, aseguraba que ni siquiera les importaba; pasado un rato, tuvieron que levantarse para ir a su sala común. Sus ojos no se despejaban de todos los artefactos que adornaban Hogwarts, cada se fascinaba más. Se detuvieron cuando al estar enfrente de la cocina, extrañado siguió al prefecto que los guiaba.

¿Esa era la entrada para la sala común de Hufflepuff?

Luego que les indicó cómo entrar, pasaron a través de la puerta y vieron una sala acogedora, decorada con los clásicos colores de dicha casa. Se sentó en el sofá, como ciertos alumnos, mientras seguían dado las intrucciones: la primera fue que no podían subir al cuarto de las niñas, entre otras. Harry no entendió porqué habría de subir ahí, mas optó no preguntar.

El subió hasta llegar a un cuarto vacío, con cinco camas distribuidas, en una estaban todas sus pertenencias por lo que asumió que dormiría en ese lugar; sus otros compañeros quizá llegarían más tarde, después de todo no era muy noche para irse a la cama. Dos chicos más entraron: el primero era rubio y de tez caucásica, el segundo tenía el cabello rizado. Se les hizo vagamente familiares. Ambos tomaron dos literas que se encontraban casi juntas, parecían llevarse bien.

—Soy Ernest Macmillan —se presentó el primero— pero dime Ernie —le sonrió a Potter.

—Y yo me llamo Justin Finch-Fletchley —acotó el segundo— dime cómo quieras.

El aludido los miró, confundido, no parecían ser sus fanáticos como media comunidad mágica, y eso le agradaba; por fin iba a pasar desapercibido.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter —dijo, un poco retraido. Aun no estaba familiarizado con hablar con la gente, no era algo que hacía en Privet Drive.

Continuaron hablando por varios minutos, en ese momento llegaron más alumnos que ocuparon las dos camas restantes. El tercero en entrar fue un muchacho rubio y con la piel clara: era Zacharias Smith; el último fue un niño de cabellera café y tez medio clara: se llamaba Wayne Hopkins. Wayne solamente tiró sus pertenencias al suelo y se durmió; Smith fingía desinterés a la conversación entre Ernie, Justin y Harry pero en realidad la escuchaba. Estaba interesado por saber si Harry Potter era un engreído, al menos, como decían los medios.

O como lo interpretaba él, en cualquier caso.

Al hacerse más noche, los cuatro decidieron dormirse. Les esperaba un ajetreado día, sobre todo para Harry, quien sería, para su mala suerte, el centro de atención no más saliera de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Según la wikia, Zacharias, Wayne, Justin y Ernie compartieron cuarto y, también dice, que posiblemente hayan cinco camas en cada dormitorio; imagino que pasados unos minutos Ernie y Justin se hicieron amigos, como de Wayne no dice, prácticamente, NADA tendré que inventarme la mayor parte de sus rasgos, como la personalidad y su físico.

No seguirá el cannon de HP, tampoco Harry, Hermione y Ron serán amigos, momentanéamente no le hallo sentido para que se forme su amistad. Eventualmente sí lo serán aunque no aseguro que sea de la misma manera que en los libros o en las películas.

Zacharias no será el mismo chico, de estar Harry en su misma casa pienso que deberían de, al menos, llevarse bien.

Éste fic abarcará sólo el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts, lo que será un reto porque tengo el límite de diez capítulos y, por cada cap, son quinientas palabras máximo; ni se imaginan lo que me costará escribirlo.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Clase de Vuelo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo II.

 _Clase de Vuelo._

.

.

.

.

Su primer día dio inicio, fue una completa pesadilla caminar por los pasillos. ¡Todo el mundo no paraba de señalarlo! Así que se apresuró en llegar a su primera clase: Vuelo; Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw iban a compartir dicha lección. De reojo buscó a Ron pero no lo encontró, quizá estar en diferentes Casas rompió su amistad, le dolió pero no hizo nada más. Wayne, aparentemente, se llevaba medio bien con Smith ya que ambos fueron juntos a la clase, al igual que Ernie y Justin. Era el único, de su dormitorio, que no tenía ningún amigo.

— _Como en Privet Drive_ —pensó desganado— _. Espero no tener ningún bravucón_ —porque eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Trataba de ignorar el sentimiento de soledad mientras caminaba por los pasillos, después de desayunar* se encaminaba hacia el lugar donde recibiría la lección. Al llegar vio a varios estudiantes de ambas Casas, entre ellos a sus compañeros de cuarto. Instantes pasaron para que llegara la profesora.

—Soy Madam Hooch —se presentó la bruja, en cuanto habló todos se colocaron a la par de la escoba más cercana—; escúchenme atentamente: nadie tiene permitido volar a menos que diga lo contrario, quien lo haga perderá puntos antes de que diga _Snitch,_ ¿entendieron? —asentimiento general— Para empezar deberán decir: «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA!

Harry lo consiguió al primer intento. Otras personas, como Zacharias no lo lograron al primer intento; Justin se veía un poco espantado, lo que provocó que fallara totalmente. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott también pudieron hacerlo, al contario de Terry Boot que le fue tan bien como a Smith. Wayne se veía confiado, le dio la impresión que ya había volado antes, como Ernie. Harry no evitó comparar las escobas con los caballos.*

Hooch procedió a enseñarles la forma adecuada de mantenerse sobre las escobas: corrigiendo la manea en las que la sujetaban, después de decirles cómo montarse en una, sin llegar hasta la punta.

—Luego de que un silbatazo se elevarán uno o dos metros y aterrizarán suavemente en el suelo; en todo momento mantendrán las escobas firmes y para volver al suelo se inclinarán. Preparados: tres... dos... uno.

La señora Hooch silbó e inmediatamente comenzaron a elevarse; dependiendo de su desempeño anterior les costó, o no, hacerlo. Los minutos transcurrieron mientras continuaban aprendiendo más sobre cómo mantenerse en una escoba, girar, qué no hacer para caerse mientras volaban, la parte práctica de cómo volar les fascinó, en especial para los que tenían dificultades con su escoba.

Como si ese artefacto tuviese la culpa. No obstante, según algunos estaban "averiados".

Harry se divirtió muchísimo en esa clase, tanto que se prometió que el próximo año haría las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quiddicht de Hufflepuff. Pero no sabía en que posición jugaría, en realidad, no sabía mucho sobre ese deporte, tendría que preguntarle a alguien. ¿A quién?

— _Presiento que éste será un buen año_ —pensó y sonrió Harry.

Su próxima clase sería Pociones dobles con los de Ravenclaw. Desafortunadamente, descubrió que el profesor Snape lo odiaba.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¡Hola! Presento el segundo capítulo.

He decidido que será mejor que sean actualizaciones dobles, por eso les traigo dos capítulos. Además, que tengo dos ideas que quisiera desarrollar para éste reto, que me permite tener cuatro participaciones siempre y cuando haya terminado el fic anterior. Las cuales no diré porque serán sorpresa, aunque una de ellas ya está formada en mi cabeza pero mejor termino con ésta.

(Con lo que generalmente me tardo para actualizar, prefiero hacer ésto que no terminarlo a tiempo; y aunque tengo bastante, opto por no confiarme. Por si las dudas.)

Sobre los capítulos, no pondré todo lo que aparece en el primer libro dado que supongo que, independiente de en qué Casa esté Harry, algunas cosas no cambiarán; por ejemplo, el comportamiento del profesor Snape referente al único hijo de los Potter. Volver a escribir lo mismo sería aburrido, y tengo el límite de caps.

Otra cosa que no sucedió es que Harry entre al equipo de quidditch (¿así se escribe?) después de su primera clase, al no estar en Gryffindor no se enfrentó a Malfoy y no pasó lo que pasó (valga la redundancia).

*Dudo seriamente que empiecen su jornada escolar sin antes desayunar, además no recuerdo si lo hacen en las películas.

*Harry comparó en el capítulo " _El duelo a medianoche_ " del libro " _Harry Potter y la piedra filósofal_ " que quizá las escobas sabían, como los caballos, cuando alguien tenía miedo. Lo mismo pensó pero no lo puse textualmente, así como lo que dijo Hooch (lo cual adapté), o la descripción de ella.

Todos sabemos que su primer año no será del todo tranquilo, mas lo tendrá que descubrir. Es algo no variará por mucho que sea un Hufflepuff, sigue siendo él al fin y al cabo.


	3. ¿Duelo de magos?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo III.

 _¿Duelo de magos?_

.

.

.

.

Después de las clases del día, donde podría decirse que aprendió a cómo fastidiar a un profesor, lo cual no quería volver a hacer porque por su culpa Hufflepuff perdió dos puntos, y a cómo transformar una cerilla, el antes mencionado objeto no cambió mucho, entre otras cuestiones. Estando caminando por los pasillos, posiblemente buscando el Gran Comedor, se encontró con el muchacho rubio que conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Draco lo retó a un duelo de magos que se realizaría en la medianoche.

—Malfoy, ni siquiera sé lo qué es un duelo de magos. ¿Cómo quieres que acepte? —preguntó medio confundido. Si apenas acababa de ingresar a Hogwarts, era natural que no supiese mucho del mundo mágico.

Draco sonrió, como si se le hubiese ocurrido otra idea, algo que Potter no notó.

—Si eres osado irás, aun si saberlo —declaró, con aire burlón. Harry frunció el ceño—. Te veré en la noche, Potter, si es que te atreves —se dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry se quedó ahí, con el mismo gesto indignado, nunca le había gustado que alguien insinuase que no tenía ni una pizca de intrépido. Una parte de él le decía que sí debía ir, para darle su merecido a Malfoy; en cambio, otra le mencionaba que no sería sensato hacerlo porque podía ser una trampa. Sólo habló con Draco en tres ocasiones: en la tienda de Madam Malkins, en el tren y antes de la ceremonia de selección, era improbable que supiera cómo era en realidad.*

Y estaba el hecho que Malfoy era un Slytherin, y por la canción que cantó el Sombrero, sabía que esa Casa se distinguía por su astucia. ¿Cómo lo resolvería? ¿O cómo podía fiarse de Draco? Qué confunsión. Con las mismas preguntas en su cabeza, continuó con su andar; no se podía quedar como estatua en medio del pasillo. Apenas llevaba un día y ya pensaba meterse en problemas, era sencillamente malo.

Llegó al Gran Comedor, tomó asiento y empezó a almorzar. ¿En serio, qué haría? ¿El desafío lo aceptaba o lo rechazaba? ¿Actuaba con valentía o con cobardía? ¿Se arriesgaba a perder más puntos? Demasiadas interrogantes, pocas respuestas. Mordió un pedazo de tarta de melaza al tiempo que hacía un gesto pensativo. Supuestamente realizar ése tipo de cosas le correspondía a Gryffindor, y él, Harry Potter, no era un Gryffindor, ¿era correcto aceptar esa provocación solamente para demostrarle que era atrevido?

—Justo por eso tengo que hacerlo, que no sea un Gryffindor no me quita mi valentía —susurró Harry, decidido. Sí, lo valía. Iría y le ganaría a Draco—. Antes tengo que averiguar qué quiso decir —puso el tenedor en su plato, miró fijamente a la mesa, como si esperara que le diera una contestación.

Sin embargo alguien lo oyó, se interesó por lo que pudiera significar mas no preguntó, no era el momento. Cuando estuvieran en un lugar más despejado lo haría. Ojalá que no fuera algo ridículamente tonto, eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Comentario:** ¡Hola! He aquí el tercer capítulo.

Recuerdan que dije que tengo dos ideas, pues ¡las uní en uno sólo fic! Pero sostengo lo dicho: no diré de que se tratará. Oh, bueno, tal vez, sí: será la continuación de éste fic pero con otro _pequeño_ cambio en la trama (aparte del Harry-Hufflepuff).

El capítulo _"El duelo a medianoche"_ lo dividiré en tres caps, ésta fue la primera parte, es tan interesante que le podré sacar provecho; como no tengo nada más que añadir, aclararé:

*Re-leyéndome el cap del duelo me di cuenta que fue Ron quien, sin vacilar, involucró a Harry en ese confrontamiento, quien le dijo lo que debería saber, entre otros aspectos. Al no estar con Ron, Harry dudó MÁS que en el cannon, corríganme si me equivoco pero no estaba, al principio, de acuerdo con participar. Además, como está en otra casa, no conoce del todo al joven Malfoy. Por eso actuó de ese modo.


	4. Zacharias, el consejero

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo IV.

 _Zacharias, el consejero._

.

.

.

.

Después de que anocheció Harry se encontraba aparentemente dormido, al parecer a Wayne o le encantaba dormirse temprano o no hallaba qué hacer en la noche, que siempre le entraba cansancio pasados unos minutos de estar acostado en su litera; Justin y Ernie hace una hora que se durmieron, Zacharias siempre veía su varita sin ningún interés. Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿acaso él estaba esperando algo? No podía irse si alguien de su dormitorio se encontraba despierto, podría sospechar y decirle a algún profesor lo que iban a hacer; o Zacharias podría ignorarlo, no lo conocía bien.

—Potter —llamó Smith—, oí lo que susurraste en el Gran Comedor.

Ahí, Harry palideció. ¿Escuchó... todo? Eso no podía ser bueno; tragó en seco, ¿cómo se iba a salir de esa situación? Oh, ¿en qué lío se metió? Unos nerviosos ojos verdes se encontraron con unos interrogativos ojos azules, miedo y curiosidad. Por alguna desconocida razón, el valor que sintió hace unas horas se esfumó por completo cuando Zacharias habló... u oyó alguna otra cosa, él estuvo murmurando lo que le podría servir en el duelo de magos.

—Yo... iba...

—Ni se te ocurra mentirme —si bien era cierto que no se llevaban bien, eso no era ninguna excusa para no conocer el carácter de Potter, y hasta el momento sabía que no era de los chicos, al hablar, tartamudeaban. Exactamente lo último Harry iba a hacer.

Resignado, le contó todo lo que pasó: desde el reto de Draco hasta su resolución por aceptarlo.

Zacharias tenía la ceja alzada, se esperaba ese tipo de acción de algún Gryffindor pero ¿de un Hufflepuff? ¿Qué clase de Hufflepuff hacía semejante tontería? Y lo peor, sin saber a que se enfrentaba.

— _¡Qué engreído!_ —pensó Zacharias entrecerrando los ojos— _Pero no voy a permitir que perjudique a nuestra Casa._

—¿Tu podrías decirme lo qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Potter.

—Para que te lances a algo condenadamente descabellado, no —murmuró tan bajo que Harry no lo oyó, aunque sí vio que movió los labios—. Escúchame bien: no me importa por qué te vas a pelear con Malfoy, menos si sabes lo que es un duelo de magos, tampoco me interesa que salgas airoso de esto pero te puedo asegurar una que —bajó la cabeza levemente, haciendo ensombrecer sus ojos— si llegas a afectar a Hufflepuff con tu comportamiento atrevido sabrás qué tan majadero puedo llegar a ser, ¿entendido, o te lo explico con manzanas? —después de la palabra 'atrevido' Zacharias se tomó la molestia de decirlo con tono vengativo.

— _No tenía ni idea de su temperamento_ —pensó un poco aterrado Harry, ya empezando a creer que sería mejor sí no se enfrentaba y planeando otra forma de demostrarle que no era ningún cobarde— _. ¡La Copa de la Casa! Si Hufflepuff gana, Slytherin pierde_ —inconscientemente sonrió— _; el problema es: ¿cómo hacer que tengamos más puntaje que Slytherin?_

—¿Todavía vas a actuar como atarantado Gryffindor? —preguntó con suma molestia Zacharias, quien interpretó mal la sonrisa de Potter.

* * *

 **Comentario:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! He aquí la actualización doble del día.

Puede que piensen que éste es un cap de relleno o algo así, pero déjenme que es todo lo contrario: es fundamental para la trama del fic; dirán: "¿Qué? Pero si sólo es Zacharias dando un consejo con un humor horrible" pues, ¿recuerdan la actitud de Hermione cuando intentó detener a Ron y Harry que fueran a pelear con Draco a medianoche? ¿y el comportamiento que tuvo Zacharias cuando Hogwarts estuvo bajo ataque? Pues, viene siendo algo similar (hablando de los dos factores), en pocas palabras: Hermione impidiendo que se metieran en problemas y Zacharias sólo pensando en sí mismo.

Imagino que al Zacharias de once años sí le importa su Casa, antes de convertirse en el adolescente que todos conocemos, así que intentaría evitar a toda costa que Hufflepuff resultara perjudicada, además que le sigue cayendo mal Potter, lo que seguirá siendo así hasta que vea que Harry no es como lo pintan los medios.

" _Sabrás que tan majadero puedo ser_ ". Él escapó para protegerse a sí mismo, porque no quería luchar, traicionando al ED. ¿Acaso soy la única que piensa que para éso se tiene que ser así? Sé que no respondí la pregunta pero, con lo tímido que era Harry cuando no tenía ningún amigo (y como aún no los tiene), dudo que le conteste.

"Sin amigos, dirán, pero ¿y Ron, y Hagrid?" A eso voy.

Hagrid es su amigo, pero también es un empleado de Hogwarts así que no puede estar siempre con él, en otras palabras no cuenta; de Ron tengo mi propia hipótesis: si se volvieron unidos es porque ambos terminaron en Gryffindor, al principio (cuando empezaron a decirse cómo era su respectiva vida familiar) imagino que se llevaron bien pero sin hacerse amigos. Con el trato de Dudley, no creo que Harry confíe de buenas a primeras con cualquier desconocido; además, Hagrid demostró que sí se preocupa por Potter.

No voy a mencionar la perspectiva de Ron con respecto a su amistad con Harry, eso será hasta otro capítulo (muy, muy, muy, pero muuuuuy lejano).

Por lo tanto, Harry aun no tiene ni un sólo amigo (he repetido mucho la palabra, ¿cierto?) así que está solo, aunque cambiará en el momento preciso.

Una cosa más y es un tema que no explicaré más adelante por el límite de palabras así que lo haré aquí: Ron y Hermione sí se harán amigos de la misma manera que en el canon, sólo que el trol entrará al baño de las niñas en lugar de que... *esperen unos segundo, estoy leyendo el cap de " _Halloween_ " para buscar quién lo encerró ahí* Harry empujará al trol ahí. Ron deberá sentir un poco de culpa por cómo la trató.

Lo que dije antes, algunas cosas no cambiarán. Es el destino (?)

Como sea, adiós.

(¿Quién más piensa que mis comentarios fueron más largos que el cap?)


	5. Neville, el informante

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo V.

 _Neville, el informante._

.

.

.

.

Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para frustación de Smith él optó por ir a enfrentarse a Malfoy creyendo que no debía de demostrarle que era un cobarde, mas no le respondió ya que sólo se fue; se hubiera sentido raro hablando de ese tema con él. Habría agradecido sí le hubiera, como mínimo, lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró sin mucho animo. Hubiera continuado con su camino pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un sonido, parecido al de una respiración, a la cercanía; ¿alguien lo iba a atrapar? No podía tener tan mala suerte.

—Si pudiera recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama —se quejó un muchacho rubio, parecía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

Harry se tranquilizó, solamente era un estudiante.

—Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó calmado, acercándose al niño, quien lo vio antes de contestar.

—Sí —contestó sonriéndole, ¡como se alegraba de ya no estar solo!, porque el Baron Sanguinario había pasado una vez y eso fue tétrico—, aunque no me podré ir todavía a la cama —añadió cuando se percató que no estaba en Gryffindor. Algo era algo—. Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom —decidió que lo adecuado sería presentarse.

—Soy Harry Potter —Neville abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego volvió a tener el gesto amigable de siempre.

— _Es más amable de lo que se dice en_ El Profeta —pensó—. _Decidido: no le seguiré creyendo a lo que se diga ahí._

—Bueno, ya me voy.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —consultó intentando detenerlo.

—A pelear con Malfoy en un duelo de magos.

—¿Qué? —se dijo, no vio venir eso— Te lo dice alguien que lo conoce bien: no vayas, seguro que es una trampa —comentó, aun se acordaba que fue Draco quien arrojó su Recordadora lejos en su primera clase de Vuelo—. Te meterás en problemas, y muchos, si alguien te encuentra ahí.

Harry se quedó en silencio. ¿¡Cómo no lo entendió antes?! Agradeció a Neville por la advertencia, y a Zacharias por su... ¿consejo? Le atinaba más a una amenaza; que dos personas le digan lo mismo, con distintas palabras, no era bueno. Sería más prudente escoger otra manera para hacerle ver su osadía, ya que existían distintos tipos. Observó a Neville, asustando y temblando de frío, le dio su bata, que el otro aceptó asombrado, al tiempo que le decía:

—¿No hay nadie que te pueda ayudar a entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor?

—Creo que la profesora McGonagall, es mi jefa de Casa —respondió sin estar muy convencido.

—Vamos a buscarla, Neville —le tendió la mano, lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos partieron.

Los dos se agradaban, no obstante, por eso no se considerarían amigos así de rápido. Dudaban que se volverían a encontrar, y de hacerlo esperaban que no fuera de la misma manera; en otra parte del castillo, Argus caminaba en dirección a la sala donde, según una fuente anónima, llegaría un estudiante. Sonrió anticipadamente, se metería en un gran problema.

Y Draco falló en su plan.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Sólo tengo una cosa más qué decir.

Aunque Harry hubiese aceptado el desafío, no habría visto la trampilla, ya que fue Hermione quien se percató de su existencia. Además, ¿cómo no meter a Neville? Pobre, se hubiera quedado solito en ese lugar hasta el día siguiente.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima doble actualización.


	6. Pasando la Navidad en Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo VI.

 _Pasando la Navidad en Hogwarts._

.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y ya era Navidad; en todo ese tiempo Harry intentó no meterse en más problemas, gracias al "consejo" de Smith pero era más complicado de lo parecía: Severus tenía la predisposición para quitarle puntos por cada mínima cosa que hacía; además, no siempre sabía cómo recuperarlos, agradecía que nadie le había reclamado por esos puntos pérdidos.

No entendía cómo podía odiarlo tanto, si no le había visto con anterioridad. Prefirió no darle importante, por lo menos la cantidad no pasaba de los diez puntos; desde el incidente del duelo a la medianoche, Zacharias estuvo pendiente de cada paso que daba Potter, podía parecer un acosador pero no le importaba, no se fiaba del todo del Niño-Que-Vivió —y no lo haría por un tiempo— así que optó por asegurarse él mismo.

A veces Harry veía los partidos de Quidditch que tenía su Casa, en ocasiones ganaba y en otras perdía; le molestó cuando, en el enfrentamiento entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, la segunda Casa recibía los regaños del árbitro Snape. Harry seguía sin entender por qué aceptó estar ahí si se le notaba que odiaba ese deporte. En el tercer partido que tuvo Hufflepuff, se enteró que a Wayne también le gustaba el Quidditch, y que sabía muchísimo sobre él.

Al pedirle que le explicara lo básico le dijo todo lo que entraba en ésa categoría: las posiciones, los distintos de balones que se usaban y otros datos más; Hopkins y él fueron a la biblioteca un día y leyeron _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ fue un libro que a los dos les gustó.

—¿Te vas a quedar en Hogwarts? —le preguntó Wayne un día, cuando se aproximaba la Navidad.

—Creo que sí —Potter lo podía considerar su amigo, sin embargo, no del tipo al que le contaría cualquier cosa; y tampoco habían conversado sobre diversos temas—. Me gusta más Hogwarts —admitió recordando Privet Drive, se contuvo para no hacer una mueca pensando en lo que diría tía Petunia cuando lo viera entrar después de estar varios meses en esa escuela de magia.

Wayne no notó el gesto de desagrado, así que comentó:

—¡Genial, Cedric me ha dicho que las Navidades en Hogwarts son las mejores! —informó sonriendo, Wayne era jovial aunque ese aire se le iba cuando entraba a las clases, odiaba estudiar para los exámenes ya sean teóricos o prácticos; le iba medio bien en Encantamientos. En pocas palabras: era un vago para los estudios porque prefería estarse divirtiendo— No me podré quedar para averiguarlo, me iré de viaje con mi familia a visitar a mis primos.

—Que te la pases bien —deseó—. Me cuentas los detalles.

—¡No lo dudes! —le gritó antes de irse corriendo hacia alguna parte del colegio.

— _A veces me das un poco de envidia, Wayne_ —pensó con amargura— _. Tú tienes una buena familia y yo tengo a mis tíos y a Dudley_ _; por lo menos ya tengo un amigo_ —sonrió "feliz" recordando que era Navidad, no tendría ningún obsequio.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¡Hola! Como pudieron haber notado, ya se acerca Navidad (en el fic) y ta-chan ¡Harry y Wayne se llevan más que bien! ¿Acaso creían que me había olvidado de Wayne?


	7. La Capa de la Invisibilidad

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo VII.

 _La Capa de la Invisibilidad._

.

.

.

.

Finalmente era Navidad, en la sala común de Hufflepuff Harry se despertaba un poco desganado, no tenía ganas de bajar y confirmar lo que él sabía que pasaría; al llegar allá se percató que dos personas más se quedaron para las fechas, Justin y Ernie. Ellos estaban buscando sus respectivos regalos debajo de la copa del árbol. Harry sonrió divertido por la escena.

—Buenas —saludó cuando estuvo con ellos.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! —devolvió el gesto Ernie, Harry le sonrió contento. Ya quería saber qué delicias les esperaban en el Gran Comedor.

—Mira, te han enviado regalos —informó Justin cuando tomó tres y vio que no eran suyos.

Harry los vio y leyó quién los mandaban: Hagrid, sus tíos —cosa que lo sorprendió— y uno de un desconocido. Intrigado, lo cogió dándose cuenta que era más liviano que la caja en sí, lo abrió y sacó algo parecido a una capa. Ernie pareció muy sorprendido, como si supiera lo que era; en cambio, tanto Justin como Harry se encontraban confundidos, ¿de qué les serviría ese objeto? Solamente lo usarían en el invierno y el resto del año estaría guardado, aunque Potter se sintió contento de saber que éso perteneció a su padre.

Decidió probársela, se cubrió desde los hombros... vaya, hasta sobraba una parte de la tela; ¿diseñada para cubrirle todo el cuerpo? Era posible, demasiado. Alzó los brazos de forma horizontal, sí, hasta cabía más de una persona.

—¡Es una capa de la invisibilidad! —gritó Ernie con los ojos abiertos de la emoción— ¡Nunca había visto una!

—¡Es cierto! —lo secundó Justin, al observar el gesto de no entender de su compañero— Mírate.

Bajando la mirada se percató que su cuerpo desapareció, definitivamente ese era el mejor que recibió. Al tiempo en que los otros dos se dedicaban a abrir lo que les enviaron, Harry subió para guardar su capa en algún lugar seguro hasta que le hallara algún tipo de utilidad; nunca, en todos sus años, creyó tener algo que fuese de sus papá. Estaba muy emocionado.

Después de desayunar, donde se dio por enterado que los Weasley también se quedaron a pasar las festividades en Hogwarts, Ernie, Justin, Susan Bones y él organizaron una guerra de bolas de nieve; fue tan divertido que se la pasaron en ese lugar por largo rato. Susan demostró tener un buen gancho, casi todas las bolas que tiraba le caían a Ernie, quien era su rival.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras los cuatro se divertían, fue la mejor Navidad de Harry.


	8. Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo VIII.

 _Puzzle._

.

.

.

.

Quirrell tenía un secreto que nadie sospechaba, con excepción de Snape pero no contaba porque nunca lograba conseguir alguna prueba: Voldemort estaba adentro del castillo, en todo momento con él gracias al turbante que siempre usaba. Además que su fachada como profesor tartamudo ayudaba muchísimo en la búsqueda de la piedra, aquella gloriosa joya que le regresaría a Voldemort su cuerpo; naturalmente, después de éso él le serviría a su amo.

En todo éste tiempo había estado consiguiendo las claves para descifrar donde se escondía, ¿lo bueno de la situación? Era que ya las reunió: cómo pasar ante Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas; las posibles maneras para superar cada trampa que pusieron los profesores. ¿En serio fueron tan descerebrados para contarle qué trampa había en cada parte antes de llegar a la recamara, dónde se ocultaba la piedra filósofal? Con excepción de Snape, quien se negó a decirle aunque teniendo presente que enseñaba Pociones quizá fuera una pócima o algo que se le pareciera.

El fuego para el Lazo del Diablo, ganarle al juego de ajedrez, coger un objeto con una escoba —tampoco descrifró esa parte mas no importaba, era una nimiedad—, ¿beber, hacer una poción? y la suya: derribar a un trol. Todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio en el momento oportuno, no intentó apresurarlo y se tomaba su tiempo. ¡Hasta le hizo pensar a Severus que se había resignado a ser el cuerpo de Voldemort! Qué ilusos todos.

No por nada fue a Ravenclaw; sin embargo, existía una gran diferencia entre el estudiante y el profesor: que el segundo contaba con la ayuda del mejor mago quel mundo y que Voldemort le ayudaría a que todos supieran que Quirinus Quirrell no era tan incompetente como sus viejos compañeros del colegio decían que era. Nunca fue Premio Anual pero sus calificaciones fueron de reconocimiento para sus profesores, naturalmente sabría perfectamente cómo hacer que Voldemort triunfara.

Beber sangre de unicornio era prácticamente echarse una maldición a sí mismo, pero ¿importaba? ¡No! Haría cualquier por su fin, le sería completamente fiel a su amo así tuviera que lanzar un Avada a un estudiante —no que lo fuera a hacer, no era un imprudente—. La parte nefasta de todo el asunto fue un chiquillo rubio lo miró mientras bebía la sangre de esa bestia, y estaba con un pelirrojo a su costado*; ambos con cara de aterrados. No era nada imperativo, nadie les creería a un par de alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Los espantó y éstos huyeron a prisa. Qué cobardes.

Tenía que hacer algo para convencer a Snape de que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, ¿cómo? Eso era irrelevante por el momento, primero era obtener la joya y después resolvería su inconveniente; era inadmisible que sospecharan de su comportamiento, por mucho que Severus estuviera en el bando de Voldemort no se daría ese lujo.

Ya se acercaba el momento en que Voldemort renaciera, y con él todo el mundo mágico sabría que quién sería su nuevo amo, vencerían.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¡Hola! ¡Estamos en la recta final de éste fic! Es agridulce, saben. Como estoy tan emocionada me puse a escribir todo el capítulo de un tirón sin darme cuenta que abarqué TODO lo que pondría en los últimos capítulos. Nahhh, cosas que pasan. Razón por la cual lo dividiré en tres drabbles/viñetas/cómo sea que se llame el cap, pero antes lo leeré para asegurarme que cumpliré el máximo número de palabras.

Primero publico éste y minutos después los últimos dos, me quedó _un poquito_ largo el cap y por eso me demoraré; ¡pero de hoy no pasa! Tal vez también publique la secuela, tal vez no. Todo depende de la musa.

¿No han olvidado que dije que habrían cambios con respecto al cannon? Pues, éste es sólo el comienzo.

*Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco vieron a Norberto sólo que en diferente momento. Primero Weasley y Granger (por ende, Malfoy) como ocurrió en el canon y Harry después de que Norberto nació; así que sí, Ron, Draco y Neville fueron castigados.


	9. La Ayudante

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo IX.

 _La Ayudante._

.

.

.

.

Quirrell no podía estar más enojado.

Superó cada prueba como digno Ravenclaw pero cuando llegó al Espejo de Oesed, por alguna desconocida razón, no logró obtener la Piedra; intentó por diversos medios mas falló. Seguro que ésa fue la protección de Dumbledore, sólo pudo poner un obstáculo en su, ya no, infalible plan; todavía tenía tres día para averiguarlo. Frunció el ceño, ¿si él no era la persona indicada para tener la Piedra, quién sí? No era ningún retrasado para no haberse percatado de ése detalle.

Quirinus quería la Piedra para hacer el Elixir de la Vida, y no la sacó del Espejo...

Un momento, ¿quería y no la obtuvo? ¿La clave sería que alguien que quisiera la Piedra... ? ¡No! Era volver al comienzo de todo su dilema; entonces, ¿y si quisiera la Piedra pero no usarla, la conseguiría? Valía la pena intentarlo, no se daría la oportunidad de perder semejante oportunidad de oro que tenía, Dumbledore no se encontraba en Hogwarts y sin el Director todo era sencillo.

¿Qué alumno, en todo Hogwarts, sería su víctima? Evaluando el comportamiento que cada uno poseía fue descartando opciones, primero fueron los que se veían que era unos evidentes egoístas; después, se deshizo de todos los nombres de los estudiantes que fuera demasiado inteligente y/o noble para darle la Piedra a algún otro profesor; luego, fueron los que tenían una mala conducta, no sabría qué hacer para controlarlo. No tenía una amplia gama de "afortunados" para servir a su causa. Otra vez, frunció el ceño. Resultó ser más complicado de lo que previó.

Alguien, de preferencia, que tuviera inteligencia promedio y con una moral medio buena para que no pensara ni remotamente en utilizar la Piedra... sí, ya tenía el nombre de la alumna que le ayudaría. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes, si la respuesta estuvo delante de él todo el tiempo? Bueno, la mayor parte. Sabiendo dónde la encontraría se fue a buscarla, dialogó con ella y logró convencerla de que le ayudara a obtener la Piedra —omitió el nombre, los beneficios y todo lo relacionado a ésta—. La muchacha no era del todo ilusa, totalmente lo contrario, era bastante inteligente mas no mostró ningún interés en querer algún beneficio propio de la Piedra Filósofal.

Lo que simplificó todo.

¿Quién lo diría?, la misma Casa de Hogwarts ayudó a que renaciera Voldemort: él, cuando ingresó a trabajar a Hogwarts llevando a su amo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza; y una niña de once años le ayudaría a obtener esa gema. Aunque, ¿quién sospecharía de la pequeña e inocente Sue Li? La niña no aparentaba tener ninguna razón para unírsele además que nadie sospecharía de la bruja, cuando todo se descubriera —que sería muy tarde— las sospechas recaerían tanto en Slytherin como en los estudiantes de mayor experiencia.

¡Qué bueno era ser de Ravenclaw! Nadie sospecharía de ti.

Sue no tendría ningún recuerdo de lo que hizo, ya que a mitad del camino le lanzaría un Imperius.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¡Hola a todos!

Recuerden lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre la Piedra, que la podrían sacar si esa persona obtenerla pero sin llegar a utilizar, me costó decidirme por alguna víctima pero decidí que de quien no sospecharían sería de alguien joven y que no pertenecería a Slytherin, siendo la casa con más prejuicios.

*Sue Li es una estudiante que entró en el mismo año que Harry, va a Ravenclaw.

*Quirrell no parecerá el mismo que en la película o en los libros PERO eso fue porque sólo lo vimos desde la perspectiva del héroe, naturalmente no parecería como lo estoy mostrando. Quirrell fue a Ravenclaw (al menos así dice la wiki), por eso me lo imaginé como un buen estudiante (aunque sobreestimado, simplificando la información que está allí). Además, si logró pasar cada trampa de los profesores y llegar hasta el espejo significa que es excelente resolviendo acertijos, por eso lo puse como alguien lógico que piensa antes de actuar; pero con la lealtad equivocada.

¡Un cap más y termina **_Efecto Dominó_**! ¡Pero no se preocupen, que pronto comenzará la secuela! Éstano tendrá al mismo protagonista, aunque Harry sí aparecerá esporádicamente.

¿No se esperaban éste final para el primer libro, cierto? ¡Gran cambio habrá desde ahora! Y todo sucedió por cambiar de casa al personaje principal, mejor modificaré un poco el summary.


	10. Victoria

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

 **Efecto Dominó.**

Capítulo X.

 _Victoria._

.

.

.

.

En el Bosque Prohibido estaba Quirrel acostado sobre el césped, hace pocos minutos que Voldemort bebió el Elixir de la Vida y que se llevó la Piedra Filósofal para esconderla en un lugar donde ningún mago la encontraría; en otras palabras, triunfó. Quirinus se sentía completamente débil pero no le importaba, le ayudó a Voldemort a cumplir sus objetivos, no podía estar más orgulloso de su propio desempeño. Miró a su costado, estaba Sue dormida a su lado derecho, su sueño era apacible; Quirrell sonrió, la niña era su comodín. Si alguien los encontraba podría decir que ella se entró al Bosque y que él, al notar su ausencia, la buscó y la encontró hasta la noche; como era de esperarse, al no tener ningún recuerdo secundaría su mentira.

—Es genial cuando todo sale como lo planeas —dijo el profesor sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para llevarla de regreso, no era tan cruel para dejarla indefensa a la interperie; existían muchísimos peligros en ése bosque.

Minutos después, despertó Sue. Miró confundida a su alrededor.

—Profesor Quirrell, ¿conseguí la Piedra? —preguntó ojeando a su alrededor— ¿Y dónde estoy? —puso una mano en su cabeza, demostrando que le dolía.

Quirinus volvió a usar la falsa personalidad que se hizo.

—S-Sue Li, c-creo que s-sí —tartamudeó Quirrel, apuntó su varita hacia un árbol.

—¿Cree?

—S-sí —respondió lanzando un hechizo que rompió una rama que, dado el ángulo de trayectoria, le caería a Sue en la cabeza—. Pero no es algo que tu recordarás, además, ésto hará la mentira más creíble —añadió sin pizca de trabarse con las palabras —Sue lo vio sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo hablaba así?—; oh, no te preocupes. Ésa rama te caerá en la nuca, y por la fuerza que posee te provocará una contunsión —concluyó al instante en que Sue caía inconsciente al suelo, producto del golpe.

Quirinus sonrió enorgullecido por su trabajo bien efectuado. Dumbledore no podría sospechar de él, no tendría ninguna evidencia a su favor. Hasta que Voldemort le de una nueva orden él se quedaría en Hogwarts, eso o que Dumbledore lo echara; ya nada le importaba, después de todo, ya era demasiado tarde. Voldemort ganó. De reojo miró a la niña, ¿le dejaría sus recuerdos? Aunque le dijera a cualquier persona lo que pasó dudaba que le creyeran, con la contusión de por medio podría pasar por una sencilla alucinación.

No tenía que preocuparse por eso, a menos que en verdad resultara ser un riesgo para Voldemort. Vigilaría a Sue por el resto del año, por si acaso.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** ¿Quién más cree que Quirrell es una potencial amenaza?

Pobre Sue, aunque no será mencionada de nuevo hasta que sea necesario. Y sí, Voldemort ya está libre.

¡Qué tristes son los finales! Y yo que me había encariñado con el fic.

No es un Bashing!Dumbledore, por supuesto que no, me cae bien el mago. Además, es desde la perspectiva de Quirrell y es poco probable que le caiga bien; Albus es una amenaza latente para Voldemort.

Ahora sí, me despido de ustedes.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
